Forbidden Love
by Mightylabrats
Summary: When Bree mourns the death of her android brother, she urges Chase to brink him back. Successful, Bree and Marcus fall in love, but will an old lover crumble their relationship to pieces? With all this, numerous thefts lead to his friends, and while Bree and Marcus try to solve them, they may just find they've got a bigger problem on their hands.
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Bree walks onto the terrace in Centium City. "Guys, amazing news," she exclaimed, "Before 'Douglas' incinerated him, I was able to save this." She holds up a bionic chip, with a small difference in the model. /div
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Chase walked up. "Is that... what I think it is?" He picks up the chip and examines it. "It's an android's," he pauses, "It's Marcus'." /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Look," Bree said, "All we have to do is rebuild his body, and reprogram him or something." "What?!" Donald exclaimed, "He's the toughest enemy you guys have ever faced, and barely defeated him twice!" "Yeah," Chase stepped in. "Why do you care so much as to whether he is repurposed?" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"A sweeter tone appeared in Bree's voice. "I... I think as evil as he was, he can be given a second chance. After all, Mr. Davenport, you did say everyone should be given a second chance. Marcus should too." "But all he's ever done is hurt us!" an angry Chase yelled. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Douglas told us he was programmed to be evil," Bree suggested, "but he could be good." "But Bree..." Chase warned. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Why can't I bring him back?" Bree snipped. She had clearly cracked under all the anger. "What is your deal? Can't I do something for once?!" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"The room fell silent. Chase felt something in Bree he had to find out. "Bree," he asked, "Are you doing all of this because... you like him?" Bree subordinated into the silence, but Chase took that as an agreement. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""He's your brother!" "Technically he's not. He couldn't have been our brother. He only said it loosely because he is a robot." They all looked at each other and thought of all the times that Marcus had been Douglas' son, and every time that he had been told he was their brother. "So... he's not our brother anymore?" Bree shook her head. "Never really was, technically," Donald said. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Chase's eyes showed compassion on Bree. "So you really love him?" Bree's face emerged with a smile as wide as the Gran Canyon. "I do," she stated, "and actually, before we found out Marcus was evil, I was going to ask him out. I got so nervous that I never even got the chance. But I have it again and I have to take it!" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Chase looked at Douglas and Mr. Davenport. They all seemed to be waiting for Chase to speak. He stepped up to her. "Her reasons are true. As much as I can't imagine it, we might be able to save Marcus." He looks at Donald and Douglas, and then back at Bree. "But you owe us," he continued, "All of us." /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"She looked down, but her head came up with a smile to warm a thousand hearts. "Okay. Anything for Marcus! Also, he used to be super cute, but now he is REALLY ripped thanks to Giselle's upgrade. I hated her, but she made Marcus 10 times better!" Her eyes widened. They all glanced at her crazily. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"A week passed of normal missions, and daily life went on. Chase came up with an anxious look on his face. "Hey, Bree." "Hey, Chase. What's up?" "Someone important wants to say hello," Chase said with excitement. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""It's nice to see you again, Bree," Marcus said smiling, in his handsome deep voice. "Marcus?! Marcus! It's nice to see you too," Bree said as her voice faded out. She hugged him so tight, and smiled her beautiful smile again. "Chase, you fixed him? And you're friendly?" "Yup," Chase said. "Yeah," stated Marcus, "Chase was able to give me a human body, genetically engineer it to grow at unusually high rates until this age. I should grow normally now, though. My bionics give me a photographic memory, so I still know who I am." /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Yeah," Donald said, "This is gonna be hard for Leo. He always hated you." "I know. But something changed. I think we can be friends and get along now." /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Um, Marcus?" Bree said. Marcus looked back at her. "There's actually something I've been meaning to ask you." Marcus' eyes turned toward Bree. "What?" "Well in all the chaos before, and all the being my enemy and stuff, and, um... Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Marcus looked, both eyebrows raised. "Really?" Bree turned a way for a second before saying, "You don't want to?" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Marcus giggled. "No. Actually, I just thought I'd be the one to ask." Bree smiled and questioned, "Really?" "Yeah," he answered, "Even though you were the enemy to my first mission, I always thought you were really cute, and I just wanted to ask..." Before Marcus could finish, the door to the 110th floor opened, revealing an old face. "Bree?" Jake Chambers asked. "Jake?" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""I had no idea where you went after you left MCH!" Jake exclaimed, "Caitlin told me you were at the Bionic Academy, but when I got there, the only people I knew there were Adam and Leo. They told me you were here." /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Who's this?" a jealous Marcus asked. Bree turned to Marcus and bit her lip. "The guy who had the nerve to ask me out, despite the fact that I was bionic." /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Marcus' expression quickly changed to anger. "Is everything okay?" Jake asked, "Because I prepared a special moonlight dinner for us. I've spent so long without you." /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Bree looked at Jake, Marcus, and then back at Jake. "I don't know what to say." Jake, planned as ever, quickly said, "Say yes."/div 


End file.
